ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte
Charlotte Cuningham (born May 20, 1985) is a supporting charicter in Steve Ramone's promos and his girlfriend (both on screen and off screen). Early life Born to overprotective parents. During her teen years she had dreams off rock stardom but her parents insisted that she'd go to College so she could get a real job and as her parents where (as Charlotte describes them) cheapskates they had her get a job at a music store called Music Junkie. Music junkie Whilst working there she met annother girl who was a wrestler in training by the name off Sara who soon introduced her to her brother and fellow wrestler in training Steve and, despite her parents disapproval, started dating him, after Steve graduated she made sure that the couple would right to them whenever possible. GWA: Terminal Meltdown 2 Almost three years later Steve and Sara returned to New York for Terminal Meltdown 2 and the couple reunited, they decided that (for Keyfabe purpeses) that there relationship would be just friends, she, along with the siblings' other friends and family, was in attendance for the PPV and witnessed her boyfriend squash Ace Dozzi in the oppener, during the aftershow party they had a sexual encounter in Steve's room and, though for Keyfabe it was made to look like it was by accident, it would the secound time the couple slept together. GWA: Supporting charicter Due to a mixup in the venue for a taping off Anarchy the siblings found themselves back in New York and soon bumped into Charlotte who had apparently been fired and disowned by her parents, she jumped at the chance to travel with the siblings and AP Feight (Steve's tag partner) and has been ever since, the event in the promo almost mirrors what happened in real life accept Steve and Charlotte shared a pasionette kiss for severall secounds. Recently (in kayfabe) Steve told her how he felt about her and she French kissed him afterwoulds signifieing the start off the relationship. Sex tape A sex tape (called Dressing Room Boners) has been circilating the net featuring two girls who look like Charlotte and Sara making out in a dressing room, however both girls have denied that it's them on the tape pointing out that the girls on the tape have completely different accents from Sara and Charlotte's, the tape has made severall appearances in Steve's promos lately. Trivia * Like her boyfriend and his sister she loves Heavy Metal. * Is the only person in GWA to know the siblings before they where wrestlers. * She owns a Flying V Maxx Guitar, her boyfriend has recently purchessed one himself. * She's bi sexual. * She doesn't mind Steve sleeping with other women as long as there not maried. * Was voted "Sexiest non Wrestler" by GWA Magazine, John Irons' wife Chloe came in secound place and the GWA interviewers came in 3rd, 4rth and 5th place. * She plays a minor role in the upcoming GWA Game. Category:Female WRestlers